


Wolf In Sheeps Clothing-(Ramsay Bolton/Snow x Reader)

by KAckerman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, House Bolton, House Greyjoy, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Tully, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: You're a Stark and the only one left at Winterfell, there you are captured by Ramsay Bolton a sick,twisted and sadistic man but you begin to fall in love with your captor and together you open up to each other when you feel lonely. Things take a turn later on when there's a battle coming up with your new husband and half brother Jon Snowl(I wrote this back then when I watched GoT for the first time to be specific the best episOde in my opinion 'Battle of the Bastards'. To be honest I hadn't watched any episodes of the show and got inspired from that one ep. Thanks to this ep and one shot I got into the show. Also I know I named the oc here Rose so apologies you can just read it as 'Reader'. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reader, Ramsay Bolton/You
Kudos: 3





	Wolf In Sheeps Clothing-(Ramsay Bolton/Snow x Reader)

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Growing up...

That is all I ever wanted byr a normal one, From a very young age I was already planning on meeting the perfect man and wondering how my wedding would be. But that night in shining armor and princess being rescued by them were just dumb fairytales,but every fairytale has a villain I just never expected that my villain and prince would be the bastard Ramsay Snow.

In Winterfell i was known as the bastard sister of Jon Snow, we would constantly be bullied and called names by some of the people i ignored them Jon never did,he would always start a fight. nobody dared to talk to us but that started to change when we started growing up. Everyone called me the most beautiful girl to ever live in Winterfell.

I got my brothers dark black hair and my skin was as white as snow and lips red as blood,that reminded me so much of that princess Snow White. I always wore dark clothing with a red cloak. Jon and I never got along with Catelyn Stark nor did Sansa with us that much. The only one i could truly trust was our older brother Robb along with Arya, Rickon and Bran.

Unfortunately Jon left Winterfell while the rest of the Starks left to Kings Landing and I stayed here taking care of my younger brother. Days went by and I heard the news that Robb and Cat were killed. I ran away from Winterfell and was about to find Jon but it didn't take long before someone evil found me.

I got off of my horse and hid behind a tree when I heard a few men laughing and one screaming. I peeked and heard the name of one of the men talking. Ramsay Snow. Before Cat left she warned me of him,i've heard a lot about him and his father. I started to get scared so I backed away but i stepped on a dead branch.

"Who is there?!"

I remained silent but that's when I heard footsteps approaching so I did the first thing which was to run back. I started running as fast as I could but I heard dogs chasing me,i looked back and they were giant almost like wolves. Before I could get back to my horse one of those dogs launched at me,pinning me down on the cold snow.

"Well well...Who do we have here?...Looks like little red riding hood got lost."

The dog eventually got off of me and I quickly stood up and glared the man in front of me. I'm face to face with Ramsay Snow,guess this is the end. I'll never see my brothers again.

"You know you should never be alone in the woods or the woof might eat you up."

Ramsay came closer and started caressing my cheek making me shiver from his cold touch and those piercing blue eyes and that cold stare. He smirked and leaned closer to me making me shudder and back away from him. "Now now little red. That's not the way to treat a stranger."

"Y-you're Ramsay Snow." He raised his hand making me stop speaking.

"Not Snow anymore my dear. I'm a Bolton now. I saved you...from now on you'll call me Lord Bolton."

"You didn't save me from anything."

He glared at me and his eyes seemed to soften just a bit.again he smirked and placed his hand in my shoulder making me stay still.

"I know who you are. The most beautiful girl of Winterfell even more beautiful than your sister."

Ramsay laughed at whats he said like if it was some kind of joke.

"I met you once you know? You were still quite young....I like you. I'll take you home with me!"

He grabbed my arm and I tried punching him and kicking him but nothing stopped him. He seemed to have lost his patience with me so he whistled at one of his men who came and knocked me out unconscious.

*******************************

"Morning love!"

I had no idea where i was. I backed away and saw that I was in a warm room,wait this is his room! He smirked and clasped his hands together still grinning. "Finally you woke up I was starting to get bored. What do you say if I show you around?"

"Let me go already!"

"Why do you want to leave? You don't any family outside anyways."

"I'm warning you Ramsay let me go or i'll be the one to kill you."

He suddenly got up from where he was seated and came walking towards me. He grabbed my throat and made me look at his eyes. "You will address me as your lord,threaten me once again and i'll flay you alive. Am i clear?" He tighten his grip so I just nodded my head. He let go and I started gasping for air.

"I'll be back in a few hours i must finish some business with my father. Don't you dare go anywhere my little red."

Night came fast and Ramsay was no where to be seen, There was a window right next to his bed so I raced to it and opened it. I looked down and managed to escape the room,without getting noticed I ran into the woods but I heard an angry Ramsay calling my name.

I tried to run as fast as I could but didnt run fast enough cause I felt an enormous pain on my right shoulder. I touched my shoulder and saw blood. I looked behind me and saw Myranda,oh no she is Ramsay's girlfriend. "Where do you think you're going you slut. Think you can steal Ramsay away from me eh? Well dont worry i'll put you out of your misery."

She held up her bow and pointed it right at my head.

"RAMSAY!!!"I shouted.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to shoot but it never happened. I opened my eyes once again and saw that Ramsay had a blade in his hands with blood on it. Myranda was choking on her own blood and a few seconds later she fell down on the snow.

"Rose!"

He threw the blade and ran towards me embracing me in a hug. I hugged him back and started crying onto his shoulder. "Wasnt she you-" "No,I saw that she killed your friend Rose. Earlier when I brought her in she killed her while walking in the forest. I'm sorry."

I hugged him again and stared at Myranda's body and her lifeless eyes staring right at me. I saw her blood covering the top layer of the snow making me smile a bit.

*****************************

1 month went by and as sad as it is I fell in love with Ramsay Bolton. Something snapped inside of me maybe it was the reason that He always made me to with him on his "hunts" I no longer wanted to find my brothers I just wanted to live happily with him. At first he treated me like he always do with people but after he got to know me,he started protecting me and saying that i'm his first love.

I held up my bow and shot a dear out in the distance I turn to see Ramsay clapping.

"Very well my dear. You are a true beauty with that bow. All you need to do is learn how to fight with a sword properly." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You know i cannot fight too well with the sword."

"Then i'll be the one to teach you then. I want my wife to be someone strong and fierce."

"I'm already strong Ramsay."

I saved my bow which belonged to that bitch who killed my best friend. "I can't wait for our wedding night." I shyly smiled looking up at Ramsay who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Me either we'll have the most beautiful babies in Westeros." He kissed the top or my head as we headed back.

********************

The day came of our wedding and we were both excited for tonight, I smiled wide and saw what I did. "Very good my love, very good. I like seeing you in blood."

I laughed a little and looked back down at his father's body laying on the floor. "Your wedding dress looks so much prettier covered in blood." He leaned down and kissed me taking the blade from my hands.

"I'll be right back my wife. I'll pay my little newborn brother a visit and feed him to the hounds."

I made my way into our room an lit up the fire. I'm sure many might say that I married a psychopath and that I really must be insane to have fallen in love with him. But i found out that other people were trying to kill me so he did save me after all. I think what made him love me was the fact that I didnt feared him like he use to say. He was the big bad wolf trying to eat little red who was all alone in the woods.

Ramsay soon came in and grinned down at me as he started to take of his cloak along with his shirt. He backed me up on the bed and landed on top of me immediately kissing and biting my neck.he started to undo my dress and I was fully exposed to him,he kissed me everywhere and touched me making me shiver against his touches.

I grabbed my chin forcefully making me look up at him as he entered me. I bit my lip and moaned loud making sure everyone could hear us. Ramsay kissed my lips while his hands roamed making sure to leave a few bruises. He tugged onto my long hair and bit my shoulder making me scream out in pain but mostly pleasure,Ramsay knew where to touch me and that night I found out how much more aggressive he can be in bed.

The next morning i woke up with soreness between my legs,I looked at the left aide of the bed and saw Ramsay sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed the top of his head,that's when I started to sit up and felt a sharp pain and I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.The door creaks open and Ramsay entered the room.Thankfully i got in my robe fast.

He was already dressed up,well only with his pants and his hair still messy."What's wrong my wife? I heard you throwing up and I got worried,did someone hurt you?" He asked me all worried. I shook my head smiling this time.

I immediately stood up and grabbed his hands and stared into his blue eyes "My love! I have some good news! I am pregnant! We are expecting a child." I stared deep into his eyes and he smiled wide. "You sure?!" I nodded my head a few times and he hugged me lifting me up from the ground.

"This is wonderful news. I'll show them h-how to hunt and-" I raised my hand up and looked at him with a serious face.

"Ramsay the baby isnt even born yet and i dont want you to show them how to hunt if thats okay. But please promise me if its a boy...please don't kill him." He looked down and stared into my dark brown eyes.

"I promise you...by the old gods and the new.."

"Thank you,My lord"

He forced a smile and wrapped his arms my waist bringing me closer to his chest. I do hope he doesnt break his promise.....

**************************************

"ROSE!" a man yells my name. I stop my horse and see him behind me.

"What is it?! Speak!"

"Lord Bolton. It's Lord Bolton my lady he's been captured by your brother Jon Snow."

I can feel my heart stop for a second I ignore him in telling me to follow him someplace safe but i need to to and save my husband. My horse runs as fast as he cans and I arrive at the gate and see the Starks banner in the wall and I see many dead bodies.

I meet Ramsay's eyes as Jon launches towards him, "JON STOP!!" I carefully but quickly get out of my horse.

I see Jon punching my husband a few times making him bleed a lot "Rose?" Sansa's voice calls my name. I try and not to cry as I see my husband in pain. Before Jon punches him again I kneel down and protect Ramsay.

"Rose?.....ROSE GET OFF OF HIM." I shake my head and hug Ramsay. "I won't! Don't hurt him." Jon looks at me confused but his eyes lands on my stomach.

"Did he do that to you?!" He shouts.

I place a hand on my belly and shake my head again.

"It's our baby....Jon!. Ramsay is my husband and father to our child!"

"Rose please stop this. You know this man is dangerous."

Sansa warns to me I ignore her and keep looking up at Jon. "Please brother please let him go and I swear by the old gods and the new that I will leave with him and you'll never see us again. J-just let him live." Jon stays quite and looks back to one of his men.

"Take my sister away."

Everyhing seems to go in slow motion for me after all this time that i've been with Ramsay he has changed but of course my brother won't believe me "RAMSAY!!"

"ROSE!"

**************************

I lean my back against the wall and try to remember what happened and soon Jon comes in. I stand up and start walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He asks without meeting my eyes.

"To see my husband."

He blocks the door doesnt let me through "Jon Snow let me out!"

"Rose Snow don't talk to me like you've never met me."

"It's Rose Bolton now! Why can't you let us go?! You won back the north so please let me out!"

"Why did you marry him?"

"......Because i love him....Jon where is he...."

He looks down and took a few steps away from the door. I opened the door and run down and I see Sansa up ahead and I see Ramsay tied up to a chair. "Sansa!! Let him go!!" I shout. She turns and looks at him without any emotion showing.

"It's too late Rose." I feel the tears running down my cheeks and I run to the cell and see Ramsay all covered in blood. I look back and see that Sansa is gone.

"Ramsay!!" I yell. I hear him screaming and I begin to search for the key and saw i on the ground. I open it and shouted at the hounds to leave him. They only listened to him but they also obeyed me now. I grabbed my knife and heard them cry once I killed them.

"Ramsay my love?" I kneel down and untied him and stared down at him.

His eyes were barely opened and I took his hand and started crying "Rose....." I look at those beautiful blue eyes and cry some more. "Ramsay...love....i just found out our baby is a boy." I bit my lip as I run my hands through his dark hair and kiss him even though he's covered in blood.

He starts caresses my cheek and places his hand on my stomach which you can already tell that i'm about to give birth.

"Take care of...our son...Rose....I...love...you...."

"I love you too."

I smile down at him.his hands remains on my stomach but slowly it slid down to his side. I gasp and stare at him with his eyes closed. I whimper and rest my head on his chest.I sniffed and after a minute i began to laugh like crazy,i raised my head and looked back at where Jon was.The north will pay for hat they have done to me,you better watch out Jon cause i'm coming for you...


End file.
